A playing color of an audio file may represent a style property of the audio file to a certain degree. For example, a dark playing color may represent an audio file having a melancholy style, a bright playing color may represent an audio file having a happy style, and the like. At present, usually no attention has been paid to a playing color of the audio file in a playing control processing process of the audio file. For example, when multiple audio files are played and controlled by using a player, a playing color of each audio file is a color of a player interface, and the color of the player interface is mostly a fixed color, so that a playing color of each audio file lacks personality and uniqueness, and a style property of each audio file cannot be effectively represented, and at the same time intelligence of playing control processing of an audio file is reduced.